


Applied With Care

by Jemzamia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemzamia/pseuds/Jemzamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur decides to have some fun with eyeliner. Merlin's not so keen.</p><p>Written as a part of comment_fic. Set in vague modern AU universe.</p><p>Written in 2009 and imported from my Livejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Applied With Care

It had taken a lot of convincing, bribing and bartering to eventually get Merlin to agree to this. Though deep down he felt like he had no choice in the end, not because of Arthur's own stubbornness, but the fact that he just couldn't deny the man anything that could possibly make him smile. Merlin would never tell Arthur that though. He would never hear the end of it.

Merlin was perched on a stool in front of the kitchen counter of the apartment they now shared. They were finally living together, away from Uther's scrutiny, and Merlin loved it. Arthur was stood in front of him, smirking as he trifled through the small make up bag.  
"You're enjoying this aren't you?"  
"Who? Me?" mocked Arthur, making a small cry of triumph as he found the pencil he had been searching for, "Nah! I'm just making you look pretty so some other poor sod can foolishly take you off my hands!"  
That earned him a smack on the arse from Merlin, but it only added to Arthur's enjoyment, knowing that his lover would soon start to blush that lovely shade of red that he adored.

"Come on don't be like that," Arthur softened, running a few fingers down the side of Merlin's face, coming to rest under his chin. Merlin just gazed back, spellbound to Arthur’s blue eyed stare.  
"Hold still for me," Arthur said, before setting to work; tentatively touching the skin under one eye and gently running the pencil under it. Arthur's breath was warm on Merlin's skin as he tried not to fidget; fearing of not only poking himself inadvertently in the eye but also upsetting Arthur. 

The care taken was unbelievable. Arthur had always been known for one who acted fast with only vague planning, but now, it was so slow and intimate, as if he was painting a masterpiece.

With the other eye now fully rimmed with kohl, Arthur stood back silently and admired his work. Sitting there simply, Merlin waited for him to speak. Arthur seemed to be toying with some idea over in his head teasingly and it was honestly driving Merlin insane. After what felt like an age he finally spoke with a smile upon his face.

"Nah. Maybe I'll keep you after all."


End file.
